


One Night (Adapted)

by MajorSaint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mission Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSaint/pseuds/MajorSaint
Summary: Rin has been assigned a mission that hits too close to home, so she searches for the one man that can possibly aide her in preparing for it...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin
Kudos: 7





	One Night (Adapted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abstracular](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abstracular).
  * Inspired by [One night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/776184) by abstracular. 



> KakaRin fic, original plot done by @abstracular at fanfiction.net
> 
> I saw this story a few years ago and absolutely fell in love with the plot! However, I didn't really like how the story was structured, and there were some holes in the story that I wanted to fix.
> 
> ALL CREDIT GOES TO @abstracular : I'm not stealing someone's work, only rewriting it through my lens. Link to author's bio is pasted here.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/751501/abstractular

Today’s sunset is beautiful.

That was the only thought that she seemed to be able to grasp as she got out of the Hokage’s compound and walked down the main road of Konohagakure. It was a beautiful sunset. That wasn't a lie: most sunsets in Konoha were beautiful.

But this one seemed...different.

It might have been the way that the sun had hit the Hokage monument, kissing the top of her sensei’s stone head, giving her a wistful feeling in her stomach. She missed the days where that face wasn't a mere statue on a mountain: she would see her living, breathing sensei in front of the sunset and he would grin, pat her head, and say the words that she loved to hear more than anything else from his mouth.

“You did very well today, Rin-chan! Keep it up!”

Her chocolate eyes glistened as she recalled the conversation that she just had with the Sandaime…

***

“I understand that this must be alarming news for you, Rin… If it’s worth anything...I’m truly sorry that it has to be you.”

Rin sucked in a breath as her inner demon spat out a disdainful sentence at the current Hokage. _You understand nothing, old man, you’re asking me to give up one of the only things that I have left. Sensei would have never allowed this._

_Kakashi will never allow this._

She quickly crushed those thoughts with an iron fist. She was a Konoha kunoichi, a ninja no less. She was her sensei’s student. She would be strong for this.

“Of course, you will have Asuma and Genma with you. But...you are the only medic suitable for this job.”

“You mean I am the only female medic suitable for this job since Shizune left.” Rin spat the word out, her back facing the Sandaime.

She then took a sharp breath and spun around, bowing deeply to the old man. “I apologize, Hokage-sama, I meant you no disrespect.”

The Hokage sighed. He slowly put both of his palms on the table and stood up, walking past his desk and towards the spot where Rin was still respectfully bowing. He brought a hand to her chin, forcing her to look up to him. And when she met his eyes, her stomach dropped to her feet at the sorrow of his eyes.

“I know… “ he choked out. “...that he would never allow this to become of you. For that, I am so, sorry. You are still young Rin… seventeen...it...it’s… “

Rin cut the old man off. “It is every ninja’s duty to take a few falls for their village. From what I understand from your briefing, the target possesses information that is extremely important, and could possibly aid in the success of a number of other related important missions that have been assigned to the village. Konoha is not weak, and nor are its ninja. I will do this mission.” And with that, Rin swallowed the bile that had built up in her mouth and stood ramrod straight, eyes staring dead ahead while maintaining eye contact with the Hokage, yet not really seeing him either.

The Hokage smiled sadly and placed his hand on her shoulder. “He has taught you well.”

Rin nodded, biting her lip slightly to keep the tears at bay.

A sudden thought came to Rin. “H-hokage-sama...why send Genma and Asuma with me...surely Kakashi would be better suited for a mission of this rank…? No offense to your son or to Genma of course.”

The Hokage sighed. “Because of the sole fact that you’re going, Kakashi can not; he is emotionally attached to you. More than Asuma or Genma, at least. It would be difficult for him to pull the mission through, and allow you to do yours.”

She nodded. As always, the Hokage’s logic has always been infallible.

“Do what you need to do to prepare. You shall depart tomorrow noon.”

Rin nodded, bowed, and turned to walk out of the Hokage’s office and down onto the main road. As she walked, despair clouded her mind. She found that she couldn’t think of anything else: all she could do was replay the Hokage’s words again and again in her brain, making her stuck in a vicious cycle of toxicity and sheer fear that caused her to feel even more despair.

She didn’t really pay attention where she was walking, aimlessly wandering around the village, until she realised that she had ended up at the bridge. She smiled a wry smile.

 _At least my subconscious tried to cheer me up._ This bridge held a lot of special things in Rin’s heart. It was the place where she first met Kakashi and Obito after she graduated from the Academy. It was the place where her sensei had applauded her for her growth in her ninja training, no matter what she had improved in (God, she really missed her sensei.). But, most importantly, it was the spot where Team Yellow Flash had met every morning before every training session, every mission, every celebration, or any event, for that matter.

And now, that bridge would also hold the last of her innocence.

Rin moved on from the bridge and walked down the streets of Konoha, becoming lost in her own thoughts. She wondered how her sensei would have reacted. He would probably look at her with sad cerulean eyes and hug her and comfort her; he would do that whenever she was feeling incredibly sad or lost. He would hold her to his chest, much like a father would to his daughter, and whisper in her to be strong and stand tall. Rin broke into an involuntary grin at the thought. Even in death, her sensei was still taking care of her and comforting her, no matter the situation.

Obito...how would he react? He would probably throw a fit and kick the Hokage’s office door down, demanding him to retract the mission, or to send somebody else in Rin’s stead. She chuckled slightly as she imagined the scene in her head:

“WHAT’S THIS ABOUT, MAKING RIN SLEEP WITH SOMEONE! ARE YOU NUTS?! SHE’S SEVENTEEN! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! I’LL PAY FOR THE DOOR, JUST GET HER OFF THE MISSION! (slight pause) YOU KNOW WHAT, SEND ME INSTEAD!! HOW ABOUT THAT, THAT SOUNDS-”

She affectionately sighed at the thought and kicked some dirt on the street, once again losing herself in her own thoughts and tribulations.

Finally, she wondered how Kakashi would react. Despite the fact that he was her best friend after Obito’s and Minato Sensei’s deaths, he was so aloof with his emotions that most of the time, it was hard to imagine what he would do or even say. There were moments in her time together with Kakashi where he wouldn’t say anything for hours, only for him to say or do something that would catch her completely off-guard, making her question her own knowledge of her best friend (if she had any at all in the first place). Rin stuck her fingernail into the soft pad of her thumb, suddenly feeling a dreadful wave of apprehension. _At least sensei and Obito can’t judge me anymore, but Kakashi…_

The thought of tomorrow made Rin’s stomach roll, making the desire to heave out her lunch unbearably strong.

She almost did. She stopped in the middle of some back alley, backing up towards the wall and sliding down into a crouch, arms crossing over her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

And another.

And another.

 _Well, that didn’t help,_ she morbidly thought. She began to see spots behind her eyes.

Yes, she was a ninja, and wasn’t it a ninja’s duty to finish the missions that have been assigned to her, regardless of the compromisations that they might require? So...why was she in so much conflict?

After a few ragged breaths, she found the answer.

 _But...I’m a woman too!_ Wasn’t it also a woman’s privilege to give what was hers to whoever she wished? She didn’t want this man, this...horrible man, who was merely a target to acquire more intel for the village, to take away something so precious to her, and make him her first. She wanted her first to be special, to be romantic, to be a memory that she can recollect lovingly in the future as she held her children and (maybe) grandchildren with her husband. She wanted her first to mean something.

No, it couldn’t happen. This man would make it hurt, both in the short and long run, and she would be afraid. She had to find some way to not have him to be her first.

...But how?! She wasn’t just going to do it with any random person that asks her (though she knew that many men would gladly take her).

The truth was...she wanted to do it with the man that she was in love with. She wouldn’t have it any other way, and she knew that she could only give it to the man that she was completely head over heels for. And that man was…

“Rin? Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Rin looked up and her heart clenched. He stared down at her, a brown bag of groceries in one hand, fruits sticking out of the top of it, and his other hand stuffed in his trouser pocket, his infamous lazy slouch to his left side and his hitched Leaf headband completing the ensemble. To the world, one would easily assume that Hatake Kakashi was merely looking down on a helpless girl without a care in the world, especially with that indifferent expression of his. He also has naturally half-hooded eyes, bolstering his already aloof countenance even more.

But to Rin, who had gone on countless missions with him, who had patched him up again and again when he got injured after an S-rank mission or after undergoing an intense training session with Gai, who had practically lived her whole life with Kakashi, he looked extremely troubled. His one raven eye bulged and stared down at her; concern filled it and threatened to spill out onto his face. His silver hair swayed lightly in the breeze, a barely imperceptible tremor radiating from his body. She couldn’t see his face, for it was covered by his mask, but she knew that his mouth was set to that thin line whenever he was particularly concerned about something or someone.

“Rin?” He was more demanding this time. “Are you alright?”

She sucked in a breath and shook her head.

“No...no, Kakashi, I’m really not.”

He crouched down beside her and set his groceries down next to him. His hand came up onto her shoulder.

“Why? What’s wrong? Is it your stomach?”

She huffed out a bitter laugh and shook her head.

“Oh, Kakashi… “

She decided to raise her head to look at him. Her heart clenched again.

She wanted him.

She loved him.

But he didn’t love her. Not like that. He loved her like a best friend. He loved her like a sister. He loved her in that one way where she wished that he hadn’t. _My luck just keeps getting better and better,_ Rin grimly thought, using her forefingers to wipe at the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. He merely thought of himself as her protector…

Her protector.

It was his job to protect her and all things related to her.

A crazy idea went through her head.

But he couldn’t protect her from this. He couldn’t… unless he… but he wouldn’t. He would refuse! But she could make him do it...could she…? It wouldn’t be against his will… It would just be his duty…

“Kakashi...may we please go to your apartment?”

He slowly nodded. “Of course.”

He grabbed his groceries in one hand and stood up, turning around to hold a hand out to her. She stared at his gloved hand for a moment, looking at the calluses on his fingertips, at the lines of his hands, at the neatly clipped and filed fingernails; she decided then that she loved his hands.

“Rin?”

She broke out of her reverie and looked back up at him, then put her small hand in his larger one. He helped her to her feet and then let go of her hand. They walked in silence all the way to his apartment.

When they got to the front door, he fished out some keys from his pocket and slid the right key into the lock, opening the door with a click. He pushed it open and stood back, much to Rin’s confusion.

“Ladies first.” His eye crinkled with a smile. She smiled softly and rolled her eyes as she kicked off her sandals and entered the house. Even in such a dreadful situation, trust Kakashi to still be able to catch her off-guard.

Kakashi followed Rin closely and locked the door, leading her to his small kitchen. Rin had been in the apartment before, but she never really took the time to appraise it. Only after today did she realise how small Kakashi’s apartment was...or rather, how clean it was. There was hardly any mess: a few weapon magazines here, a couple of coasters there, but Rin couldn’t find that one messy pile of random thingymajigs all guys were supposed to have somewhere in the house.

It smelled nice too. It smelled like...Kakashi.

His kitchen was more of a kitchenette. It had the basics: a fridge, a microwave, an oven, a stove, and a sink. But it really was a tight space. Only two people could fit in there at most. But Rin knew that Kakashi ate his dinner on the couch anyway, so a table wasn’t really needed; the coffee table in front of the couch works just fine. Kakashi set his groceries down on the counter and then turned to his teammate and best friend.

“Do you want anything to drink? I could make some tea…”

She shook her head. “No, no thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Actually… um…”

She looked out of the kitchen, past the entrance to his house and into the living room. Her vision then settled onto the brown leather couch.

“Could...could we sit? I just...um...I need to talk to you about something.”

Kakashi nodded, following her lead. She sat down on the couch facing him, hands clenching and unclenching on her lap. Kakashi sat down next to her on the other side of the couch.

“Rin, what’s going on? You’re never this tense.”

Rin took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

“I...I’ve been assigned a mission.”

“You have? When do you leave?”

She sighed. “Tomorrow.”

“Hm… odd. Why didn’t I get assigned to it too?”

It was a well-known fact that Kakashi and Rin were a team in everything. Every mission that one got, trust that the other would have gotten it as well. Objectively, they were a great pairing, Rin being a talented medical ninja and Kakashi being a one-of-a-kind ninja prodigy and a redoubtable figure in the ninja world and all that; their strengths and weaknesses on the battlefield perfectly complemented each other. Some had voiced out concerns that both were basically ingredients for trouble, but their mission success rate in the last five years was undeniable, and thus, they were allowed such a luxury.

Rin took a deep breath to calm her fraying nerves and looked at the seventeen year old whom she had known for the most part of her life.

“It’s...a different type of mission. Asuma-san and Genma-san are going with me. I have to...uh...distract a certain man… and extract information out of him while they hold off some other POIs. My mission...isn’t really related to theirs.”

Kakashi’s visible eyebrow furrowed in confusion, visibly trying to connect the dots that have been presented to him.

His one eye widened in realisation.

“You have to sleep with him.”

She winced. “It might not get that far. Hokage-sama said that I just need the information. He might give it up before we...I might just have to make out with him or something...more.” She cleared her throat. “So...I might not have to sleep with him.”

Kakashi broke off eye contact with Rin and stared intently at his coffee table, processing all this, his eyes set in a hard form.

“But…” He trailed off, as if trying to find something intelligent to say, failing miserably because all he could come up with was: “...you’re a virgin.”

Rin scoffed. “Thank you. I realise this.”

Kakashi sighed and ran his hand across his masked face.

“This is insane. For the Hokage to ask something like this of you...I have half a mind to go down there and…”

Rin’s eyes went downcast. Kakashi sighed again and looked at her sadly. “I can’t protect you from this...can I?”

Rin shook her head, and then met his eyes, steady and strong. “No, you can’t. But you can take something away from me.”

He looked at her in confusion. “Take something away...” Then it clicked. “No. Oh, no. Rin, you can’t be serious.”

She sighed exasperatedly, tears clouding her vision. “It’s the only thing you can do. Kakashi, I want this.”

He stood up and started pacing beside her as she watched him. “Rin...you know I...you know that I can’t…”

“I know. I know that you don’t love me like that. Like the way I want you to. But Kakashi...I love you. Don’t you see? This really is the only thing that can be done. I...I don’t want someone who I dislike, let alone know, to take this away from me.”

Kakashi has yet to slow down in his pacing. “Still…”

An idea clicked in Rin’s head. “A ninja must never compromise his or her morals in a mission, and must take preemptive measures, both before and after the mission, to ensure that that will not happen.”

He turned to her with anger and pain in his eyes, snapping at her. “So you ask me? You spout some creed that was taught to us in the Academy to justify why I should have sex with you?! Rin, how could you ask me to do that? I can’t do that! I won’t do that! I’d...I’d just act like this man tomorrow. I wouldn’t love you, and I would take away something precious from you.”

“But you wouldn’t be taking it away, Kakashi! I’m giving it to you and it is my choice!” Rin suddenly stood up, anger suddenly flowing through her veins as she heard Kakashi’s preposterous reply.

Hearing the ever meek Rin shout stunned Kakashi into silence, and it caused him to stop his pacing and he stared at her in shock, not really knowing what to say to her outburst.

Rin slowly made her way to Kakashi, stopping shy of his personal space, and looked up to the man she loved. “You said that you would always protect me.” She placed a palm on his flak vest, grabbing onto it as if her life depended on it. “You promised him.”

There was no need to clarify who ‘him’ meant.

“This is the only way you can keep that promise.”

The words hit Kakashi in the face like a whip, and he literally stumbled back a few feet till he hit a wall, hurt and turmoil evident in his eye.

There was a moment of silence as both parties reached a stalemate.

Rin was the first to break that silence.

“Kakashi...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you with that.”

“No, I think you meant to.” Kakashi murmured. “That’s the only way I can protect you. You knew that the promise that I made to Obito was irrevocable. You knew that. You know that. So you use it to your advantage. That...That’s a smart move.” Kakashi sighed, threading his hair with his fingers in defeat.

Rin fidgeted. “Kakashi...don’t do it if you don’t want to. I don’t want to force you… I really don’t. That’d be the same as someone forcing it onto me. I’m sorry. I’ll just...go and pack for tomorrow.”

She turned and made her way to the door, only to feel Kakashi suddenly catching her upper arm. She turned and was mildly surprised at the blush that had formed where Kakashi’s mask ended at his cheekbone.

“Rin… it’s not that I haven't thought about it. To be honest...I have.”

Widened brown eyes met his raven one. _Did he just admit that…_

“But you will regret it.” Kakashi quickly added. “I’m refusing to do that with you not because I’m protecting you; I'm protecting you from me. And from yourself. You would regret it. I would feel guilty. Then we would both be awkward afterwards. And…” Kakashi struggled out the last bit. “...I would lose my best friend.”

Rin sighed, and then stared at him. Her voice was deadpan and quiet, but in the silence of his apartment, it carried the volume of a thousand birds. “How can I regret sleeping with the person I love the most? I would rather it be you than someone else. I don’t want that man tomorrow to be the first to touch me in places that…” A blush suffused her cheeks, and she was forced to break the intense eye contact. “...I don’t want him to take away one of the only things I have left. I would rather give it to you. I wouldn’t regret it. Why would I? But tell me, Kakashi…”

She forced herself to face him. If he was going to refuse, then he was going to know the truth of the meaning of his actions, and she’ll be damned if she didn’t get this part out and into his ignorant head.

“...would you regret it, letting some drunk, dirty man touch me for my first time, knowing that I will have no enjoyment in the act whatsoever?”

Kakashi’s heart took a ten-feet plunge. He didn’t think of it that way. He was so focused on his own plausible feelings of guilt of having meaningless sex with Rin that he had never once stopped and considered her perspective. Rin had lost so much: her own sensei, Obito, her freedom when Sanbi was sealed into her… Kakashi had never realised that her virginity was one of the things left that she was holding on to, that she could hold on to. Maybe it was due to the fact that she practically grew up with him, causing him to never see her in that light (not until recently, at least.), and hence, not asserting her stance about the matter correctly.

Rin took his silence as a win, and pressed her advantage. “The way he would handle me tomorrow would bring me more pain than any physical pain in the world. It will stay with me until I die, and you know that you were a part of that pain. Because _you_ could have stopped it.”

Rin closed her eyes, then opened them again. “I’ve never asked you for anything before, Kakashi. I’ve never asked you to protect me, or to love me, or to...anything.” She added a defeated shrug.

Sighing, she averted her eyes from him; she hadn’t meant any venom in her gentle tirade towards Kakashi, but she was genuinely hurt that he had refused.

_Well, I tried._

Gently, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and made her way to the door. As she was walking, she tried to ignore Kakashi's intense stare that was burning holes at the back of her head by cataloging her ninja pack at home, making a mental list of what supplies she should restock and which shops she should stop by. _Shouldn’t take long,_ she thought. After all, it was just another mission, wasn’t it?

Her hand reached the door handle and she turned it. The door opened slightly, and as she was about to step outside into the setting sun, she felt a strong force slam the door shut, startling her. Rin squealed in shock, and looked above her head.

Kakashi’s gloved hand stayed where it was, still pushing the door shut unnecessarily hard. As Rin turned around, she found herself face to face with the male ninja, who, by this point, had raised his other hand and placed it next to her head, effectively trapping her. He looked down at her with what can only be described as a warily predatory gleam in his eye, and he spoke to her softly.

“Will you...Will you hate me after...Rin? After we...do it, of course. I...I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself after…”

Her arms came up around his neck and her slender fingers untied the knot of his headband. She let go, letting it clatter onto the floor between them, and Rin stared into the eyes of the two men that she’s loved for the entirety of her life: one ebony, and one crimson, now with three black tomoes. The eyes of the two men who have always protected her.

“Oh, Kakashi…” She breathed out, a small smile in her lips, a tear finally escaping one of her eyes. “...I will never hate you. I couldn’t, even if I tried. It’s _literally_ impossible.”

Her hands came up to affectionately brush his unkempt hair, came down around his neck, then back up to his face. Her fingers dipped under his navy mask, and, slowly, she pulled it down, centimetre by centimetre, biting her lip in anticipation. She saw his nose, his cheeks, his lips, his jaw, until the mask hung loosely around his neck. There was something very sensual about the act, as if she was unveiling this magical mystery that wasn’t really a mystery to her. She had seen his face before, but it doesn’t take away the awe that she felt looking at his bare face again: it felt like the first time all over again. She treated the act of removing his mask with much reverence and venerability, basking in the fact that only she was the one that got to do this with him. No one else, and certainly no other female. Her heart beat faster thinking about that.

He really was very handsome. His young face only held one flaw: the scar on his left eye. But it wasn’t a flaw to her. It was a testament to his bravery and dedication towards his mission and his teammates. It was evidence that he fought to protect something. It was proof that he was honourable. It was something that was so Kakashi, the meaning behind the scar forever etched on his face, and he wore it proudly every day.

Kakashi’s hand moved from the resting spot on the door to go underneath her hair. He now untied her headband, and it quickly joined his on the floor.

For some reason, she already felt open to him now: naked, even when her clothes were still on. It was like once the symbols of their village dropped, there was no boundary left between them, and what they were about to do was beyond the point of no return.

Rin didn’t care in the least. He was giving her what she wanted, what she’s dreamed of. His hand came up from her hair, his fingers brushing past her purple painted cheeks, and his hand turned to cup her face. Rin leaned in to his touch and sighed, finally feeling some semblance of peace in her heart from the moment she had stepped out of the Hokage’s office that afternoon. I could stay like this forever…

Suddenly, Kakashi leaned down, making her snap her eyes open. His face was mere inches from hers, and his eyes kept wandering from her eyes to her mouth, trying to convey the unsaid words in an attempt to not ruin the moment. Rin lifted up her chin, giving him permission and urging him on, and suddenly, the space between their lips was gone.

His lips were soft and warm. He kissed her gently, but firmly. Rin began to respond in earnest, moving his lips against his, forcing him to mimic her. Her hands became entangled into his hair, and she started massaging his head softly. Kakashi sighed and stepped forward, closing the gap between their bodies. Rin pressed her chest against his, pushing herself against him. Kakashi reacted immediately, licking her lower lip, once again asking for her permission. She opened her mouth in submission, and he ventured inside.

Kakashi found that Rin smelled and tasted like cherries, and, as his tongue battled hers for control for dominance, he also found that he was slowly getting addicted to such a taste. His hands moved down her body until they rested on her waist. Rin sighed and smiled.

Soon, oxygen became quite an issue and they were forced to pull away from each other. Kakashi looked at her and then rested his forehead against hers, eyes closing.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered.

“Don’t be.” she replied. “I want this.”

Kakashi ducked his head down and his lips came to her neck, sucking, licking and nipping at the soft, tender flesh. Rin’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as she moaned, holding onto his head with both arms, making sure that his head stayed buried in her neck. His ministrations made her hips grind against his, which, in turn, made him groan and his fingers tighten possessively around her waist. He wrestled his head away from her grip, only to lock his mouth with her lips again. His kiss was more demanding this time, possessive, knowing that tonight...tonight, she was his.

That really was what he was getting out of this arrangement, wasn’t it? He would give her what she wanted, and she would give him comfort, someone to love and forget himself in...even if it was only for one night.

He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never breaking contact. She pulled away from his mouth and brought down the neck of his turtleneck jonin sweater, replacing the fabric with her lips. Kakashi’s eyes started to roll up as she kissed his neck, her lips moving in slow figure eights up his neck and towards his ear lobe, which she took into her mouth and nibbled on softly. He shuddered in pleasure, and his eyes frantically looked for a place where they could lay, the floor looking more and more enticing by the second.

“Couch...couch…” Rin panted. He nodded quickly and brought both of them to the edge of the couch. However, in the heat of the moment of heated passion, synchronous movement being the furthest thing from their minds, Kakashi misjudged the distance between his leg and the couch’s armrest. And in that moment of tangled limbs, Kakashi tripped, sending them both onto the cushions, and they proceeded to ungracefully tumble off the couch and onto the hardwood floor.

There was pindrop silence.

Then...they both started laughing, their laughter growing louder and louder, from small chuckles to thunderous guffaws.

“Ow...my head hit the leg of the table.” Kakashi mumbled with a sheepish smile on his handsome face.

Rin laughed some more, and then looked down at him. She sighed again, a large grin plastered on her face. Kakashi, noticing her happy smile, returned the gesture. Rin was always a naturally happy person. When she smiled, the world seemed to smile with her, and her contagious smile would always make someone feel at ease, no matter the situation. To Kakashi, with her laying on on his chest, her hair undisciplined and falling around her face and her eyes alight with laughter…

_She looks beautiful._

Rin blushed, hard. Only then did Kakashi realise that he had said that out loud. He was about to apologise, only to have the imp in his brain to ask him to repeat what he had said to her.

“You look beautiful.” Kakashi repeated, his confidence growing.

Rin squealed in delight, burying her face in his chest out of embarrassment. She then looked up and brought her face down to his and kissed him again. His warm hands went under her shirt, and he found the skin of her lower back to be as soft as flower petals. He couldn’t control himself; he just wanted to keep touching her. He wanted to feel her skin against his, to kiss every inch of her that he could find, because tonight, she was all his, and he was all hers.

So he did that. He lifted her shirt over her head, and she took off his vest off of him and tucked her hands under his shirt, feeling the abs ripple at her touch.

Kakashi stared up at her, at the serene look on her face.

“You’re not blushing.”

She shook her head. “There’s no reason to.”

Kakashi’s eyes moved down to examine her. She was deceptively full-bodied, only a black bra modestly concealing them. Her alabaster white skin stood out against the raven colour of her hair, making his already tight pants tighten even more. He quickly reversed their positions so that he was now on top of her, and he brought his lips down to her collarbone, travelling down slowly to her cleavage, tracing the lines of her lingerie on her skin. Her back arched under him, pushing herself to his lips, and he couldn’t stop the smile that reached his lips at the thought that she was extremely turned on by this. He looked up at her, her breathing ragged, her lip caught between her teeth, her eyes screwed shut as she moaned in anticipation, and he discovered that...maybe...just maybe…

A small part of him didn’t want this to be just for one night.

Maybe he wanted to see more of this side of Rin.

Maybe...he wanted to bring it out of her.

It was the honest truth that the thought of her calling out anyone else’s name but his own in this way made him angry and _extremely_ jealous.

He bit down on the skin of her chest, causing her to writhe underneath him and breathe out his name.

He decided that he liked that.

He decided that he liked that quite a lot.

He gave her chest one final kiss and pulled away. She mewled in protest as he drew level with her, meeting her eyes, the intense eye contact silencing her once again. He looked at her...truly looked at her...and smiled.

This was truly going to be quite a night.

***

The sunlight from the window fell upon Rin’s closed eyes, making her face twitch and groan. She blinked a few times to get the grains of sleep out of her eyes. She yawned, and then immediately noticed three things:

One, she was on the floor.

Two, there were clothes thrown about.

And three, something warm and heavy was draped across her waist.

She looked down and smiled, seeing a very nice, very male arm. That’s when it all came flooding back to her.

_Oh my God, I did it. I actually did it!!_

A huge grin split on Rin’s face, threatening to crack her face in two. She turned around to see Kakashi next to her. As always, he was already awake before her. May it be during missions or during training, she noticed that Kakashi was always the one that was waking her up, never the other way around.

 _I guess old habits die hard,_ Rin thought. Kakashi looked over her and smiled lazily.

“G’morning.” _Even his morning voice is sexy._

“Morning.” Rin smiled even wider. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to chuckle slightly and wrap his other arm around her waist, pulling her naked body closer to his. He tucked her head under his chin and sighed in contentment. Accompanied by the chirping morning birds, the light morning breeze blowing into his apartment, and the sun rays pleasantly toasting their bodies...

Kakashi wanted this moment to last forever.

Then he felt it. Wet drops of tears flowing down his chest. He looked down and saw Rin’s face scrunched up in sadness.

“I...I just remembered what today is.” She sobbed.

Kakashi sighed and brought her closer to him, if it was at all possible. He ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly and kissed the crown of her head, hugging her even tighter. She sighed and pushed off of him.

He immediately missed the feeling of her being pressed up onto him. Her next words turned the feeling to stinging disappointment.

“It’s alright, Kakashi. You don’t have to act that way anymore. I only asked for last night, no mores. That’s all you had to give.”

Kakashi watched her stand and gather her clothes, sliding her underwear up her legs and over her bottom. Then she picked up her bra, and put that on. She was slowly putting on all of her clothing. It made Kakashi feel...sad...angry...empty.

“Rin...I was thinking…” Kakashi quietly said. She turned her head and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“I...I don’t think I want this. To only be restrained to last night, I mean.”

Rin let out a half-sigh-half-cry and launched herself back down onto the floor and into his arms.

“Oh, thank goodness!” She laughed. “Because after last night, I really didn’t want that to be the end of it all!”

Kakashi smirked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but she pressed a finger to his lips.

“Don’t say anything.” she ordered. She looked up the clock on his wall and sighed. “I have to go. So, please...just kiss me, and promise me that you’ll be waiting for me. And that you won’t judge me when I get back.”

“Okay...but I was gonna say-”

“I said zip it.” Stated Rin.

“But...I’m going to-”

“Zuh-zuh-zuuuup.” Rin drew a harsh ‘Z’ with one of her fingers while pointing it at Kakashi’s lips.

“But I think you’re gonna-”

Rin raised her finger higher, giving him a this-is-your-final-warning look. Kakashi smiled lightly and waited for her to ride out her high. After a few moments of utter silence, he tried again, slowly.

“I was just gonna say...I love you too.” Kakashi chuckled in victory.

Rin’s cheeks coloured faster than her sensei’s famed technique. She was about to stand and leave to avoid the embarrassment when Kakashi suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down hard. The abrupt change in momentum made Rin lose her balance completely, making her squeal and fall into his arms again, using both of her arms to cushion the blow on his chest.

Then… he kissed her. And no, it wasn’t one of those french kisses of passion, or conjoined, perfunctory pecks due to limited time. He kissed her like a dying man. He kissed her with his most recent words in his mind, pouring out all of the love that he had for her into this connection that they had. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, how much of an idiot he was for not realising that he loved her for all these years, and now that he had finally gotten hold of her, he would never, ever let her go.

He slowly retracted, both out of breath, both just staring into each other’s eyes in wonder over what had just happened. Then, as if Kakashi couldn’t surprise her even more, he spoke.

“And no, I would never judge you when you come back. Not in a million years.” He gave her one of his patented eye-smiles and pecked her lightly in the mouth, just for good measure. Rin swore that she was about to melt right there and then.

Not being accustomed to such loving attention from a man, Rin scurried up and gathered her things and opened the door, desperate to make a swift exit. But when she was about to leave, she turned back around to address the lying, very naked (STOP) Hatake on the floor who was leaning on his elbows, the emerging sun rays lighting up his impossibly toned body.

“Goodbye Kakashi. I’ll see you when I get back.” And with that, she ducked under the door and slammed it shut, and Kakashi could hear her small footsteps sprint for the complex’s exit. He chuckled in mirth.

What a morning.

***

When she did return, it was with a smile on her face: he was in his kitchen when she barged into his apartment. He didn’t even have time to turn around to regard who was the maniac who had busted his door open at nine in the morning when he suddenly smelled a familiar cherry smell and felt two small, very feminine arms wrapped around his waist, threatening to squeeze his digestive system out of his mouth. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and then breathed one joyous sentence into his ear.

“Guess who didn’t have to sleep with anyone~”


End file.
